Omojideki
Omojian (known as Omoji Deki or Ǒmoji Deki dɛkʰi/ˈɔ̌mɔdʒi dɛkʰi natively) is a language commonly spoken by the people of the Omojian Archipelago; a floating archipelago scattered above the Earth, but descends from a long-lost planet named Pÿzkÿrjă. It is the native language of 1.2 billion people and is the official language and lingua franca of the Omojian Archipelago. Classification and Dialects Omojian is a part of the Älgö-Pÿzkic language family within the same branch as Old Jabotanese and heavily borrows grammatical features and vocabulary from the Old Clobzkan and Old Abzaahric language; two languages that are on the Älgögic branch rather than on the Pÿzkic branch. In order to bridge the civilisations found across the many islands, Omojian is written in three different writing systems based on the cultural background of said islands. Jabotanese is the most widely used script and is recommended to be learnt first for beginners. In the Jabotanese variants of Omojian, tones and vowel length are a necessity to pronounce correctly and use /θ/ and /ð/ as separate sounds, despite sharing the same symbol. Short vowels are sometimes ignored as the Old Jabotanese language did not have short vowels. In the Abzaahric variant of Omojian, tones aren't usually pronounced because the Old Abzaahric language did not have any tones. Vowel length is still important, but did not have any of the short vowels. /ð/ isn't used in Old Abzaahric, so they replace them with /θ/. In the Clobzkan variant of Omojian, tones aren't usually pronounced because the Old Clobzkan language did not have any tones. Vowel length is still important and even use an additional three vowels: /ĭ/, /ŏ/, /ŭ/. They also have tones on the short vowel /ă/. /θ/ isn't used in Old Clobzkan, so they replace them with /ð/. The sound /ɘ/ doesn't exist in Old Clobzkan, so they replace them with /i/. Phonology Consonants *There are no geminates. */ð/ can only occur at the beginning of a word whilst /θ/ can only occur at the end; preventing gemination (only applies to Jabotanese dialect). Vowels There are also some combinations of vowels that are treated as 'special vowels'. (*) The dot indicates that there is a break in between these two vowels. *Every vowel can form a diphthong with any other vowel; this includes special vowels forming with other vowels or special vowels. */m/, /n/, /l/ and /ɾ/ can all be used in place of vowels; however they cannot form any diphthongs. */i/, /u/, /ɛ/, /ɔ/ and /a/ all have aspirated forms separate from their voiced forms; represented with / ̤ /. Orthography Even though Omojian is typically written in either of the three scripts, it is very difficult to type in Omojian due to the fact that these scripts can't be correctly formatted by any computing system to this day. To ease in communication, a romanised script has been adapted to the language to ease in typing in Omojian. (*) This is /ɾ/ when used as a consonant (**) This is /ɾ/ when used as a vowel. Vowel Length Just like in languages like Japanese or Thai, the length of the vowel helps to denote meaning. If ignored, this can cause major problems in communications. (*) These short vowels can only be found in the Clobzkan dialect. *The short length vowels /a/ and /ɛ/ are the only short vowels in the Jabotanese dialect. *The short length vowels are pronounced in a detatched fashion. Tones Although they are not entirely necessary as beginners and children will still be understood to a degree without them, but they do help convey your message better. There are five tones in Omojian, but only effect the following middle vowels: /a/, /ɛ/, /i/, /ɔ/, /u/ and /y/. (*) Only used in Clobzkan dialect. (**) The Clobzkan dialect doesn't have this tone, so they replace them with their short vowels /ă/, /ĕ/, /ĭ/, /ŏ/ and /ŭ/ instead. As for the high-falling tone for /ü/, they are pronounced using the mid tone. (***)Different symbol is used to represent low-rising tone for Clobzkan dialect. Phonotactics The basic structure is ©©V(C/V)©©. The consonants that can cluster are: */pʰs/ */bz/ */dz/ */kʰs/ */gz/ */pʃ/ */bʒ/ All consonants except /ɲ/, /ŋ/, /tʃ/, /dʒ/, /kx/, /x/, /θ/, /ð/, /j/, /w/ or /ɾ/ can cluster with /l/. All consonants except /ɲ/, /ŋ/, /tʃ/, /dʒ/, /kx/, /x/, /θ/, /ð/, /j/ or /ɾ/ can be labialised. All consonants except /ɲ/, /tʃ/, /dʒ/, /θ/, /ð/, /ɾ/ or /w/ can be palatalised. Writing System (WIP) In Omojian, there are three main scripts: Jabotanese, Abzaahric and Clobzkan. The Jabotanese script is an alphabet system that forms characters similar to Korean whilst Abzaahric and Clobzkan are abugidas in similar vains to Hindi or Thai. Jabotanese Jabotanese characters are made up of symbols that each represent a sound. Similar to Korean, you stack these symbols to create characters. Unlike Korean, the pattern that is used to form these characters aren't very predicatble but are generally written from the top left corner to the bottom right corner. Characters can be comprised of multiple syllables and is completely phonetic. Some consonants have two different symbols for the same sound. Jabotanese is written from right to left. This script is used on Jabotan, Atlan, Tuktaravta, Eukras, Toblisie, Rufaros, Deronze, Hiro, Vianty, Vougre, Atenoea, Yukos and Womai'i. (*) See ''Noun Cases Abzaahric The Abzaahric script is an abugida like Hindi where you have a base consonant and modify it in some way to form the vowel that is pronounced alongside it. Abzaahric is written from right to left. You have to remember the tones necessary in each character as the characters don't reference which tones to use. This script is used on Froygr, Nhang, Abzaahr and Evetal. (*) Instead of writing out the question markers /zju/, /na/ and /ne/, they will use this symbol. Context of the sentence will tell you which of them to use. (**) Instead of writing out the command marker /i/, they will use this symbol. (***) 'See ''Noun Cases Clobzkan The Clobzkan script is an abugida like Thai where you have a base consonant that add a diacritic mark either above, below or beside the consonant to form the vowel that is pronounced alongside it. Clobzkan is written from right to left. You have to remember the tones necessary in each character as the characters don't reference which tones to use. This script is used in Clobzki, Denuada and Karuyji. (*) See ''Noun Cases Grammar (WIP) Nouns Noun Cases: There are seven different declensions in Omojian. They are: In Omojian, nominative and accusative cases aren't usually indicated by declensions, but are indicated by the general sentence structure (SOV). Example: '''J. & C. Transliteration: '''pan ryún méin-da de. '''A. Transliteration: '''pan ryun mein-da de. '''English: 'I see the cat. Word for Word: ''I''(S) the cat(O) see(V) (*) To pronounce /˝/, simply repeat the first sound of the word. Like p'pan ''or ''e'ere. (**) See ''Honorifics Honorifics: In Omojian, honorifics are determined by the status of person to whom they are speaking of. They are compulsory when constructing sentences involving the name of the person. The examples aren't limits for who you can use each of these honorifics for. If a place or object holds great significance to the speaker, they can use /gnüa/. This is also applicable to people that the speaker holds deep respect for which can include siblings, children or pets. This does mean that you can inversely use the equal/low status honorific for people that the public would generally consider higher than the speaker. Although, it is fairly rude. Number Declensions: Nouns can decline based on the amount of that noun is being described. This can differ based on if you know the exact number or not. *Sometimes both of the declensions can be used together, but only when you know the exact number. Example: '''J. & C. Romanisation: '''xek-vï-ryún-kā '''A. Romanisation: '''xek-vï-ryun-kā '''English: 'three ''cats'' *To indicate a negative number, you put (vité/vite) in front of the number. Verbs Verb Cases: There are five special cases in Omojian that are used to describe how the action is being done. Each of these cases can apply to almost all verbs. A verb doesn't belong to a case, but changes to better fit the purpose of the verb in the sentence. However, you can't have more than one case on a verb at a time. The classes are arranged in a hierarchy to demonstrate which case overrides other cases. Often with these cases, their meanings can be quite subjective. Example: '''J. & C. Romanisation: '''wo wo jolà-ki de. '''A. Romanisation: '''wo wo jola-ki de. '''English: '''We talk to ourselves. '''J. & C. Romanisation: '''wo wo jolà-tái de. '''A. Romanisation: '''wo wo jola-tai de. '''English: '''We talk to ourselves. '''J. & C. Romanisation: '''wo wo jolà-da de. '''A. Romanisation: '''wo wo jola-da de. '''English: '''We talk to ourselves. All of these sentences can mean the same thing, but may hinge at a slightly different meaning. For example the first example may involve talking directly to themselves. The second example may imply that a bond is forming while talking. The third example may be just generically talking to one another. However, they could also refer to the same thing in this context, so it can be a matter of preference for some verbs. Verb Moods: There are 5 grammatical moods in Omojian they are: These are used to help illustrate their attitude to what they're saying. Unlike the verb cases, these can overlap one another to express multiple moods. '''Conditional: The conditional mood is used to express that an event will happen if the condition is met. There are prepositions for both the condition and the effect to imply the conditional mood. 'Optative:' The optative mood is used to express wishes and hopes for the statement in question. There is a positive and a negative suffix used to indicate the optative mood. This mood can stack alongside the verb cases. 'Imperative:' The imperative mood is used to express commands and prohibitions. There is a positive and a negative postposition used to indicate the imperative mood. 'Certain Mood (Temporary Name):' The (certain) mood is used to express the certainty that the claimant has about the statement in question. There are five levels of certainty and are placed at the end of the entire sentence. 'Interrogative:' The interrogative mood is used to ask questions or have the listener give an opinion on a statement. In Omojian, there are three ways to express the interrogative mood as well as words that you use to denote that the statement is a direct response to each of them. Syntax Lexicon (WIP) Example text (WIP) J. & C. Romanisation: pan tù jolà-tái ˝ǒmojideki de so. A. Romanisation: '''pan tu jola-tai ˝omojideki de so. '''Jabotanese: Abzaahric: Clobzkan: English: ''I am currently speaking to you in Omojian.'' Word for Word: ''I you speak(sensual case) (dative case)Omojian (present tense) (100% certain).'' J. Romanisation: '''sö mǔ-ọ neÿg-kā-ọ xao jö-ki-ke rái-ni yo. '''A. Romanisation: '''sö mu-o neÿg-kā-o xao jö-ki-ke rai-ni yo. '''C. Romanisation: '''sö mǔ-ŏ neig-kā-ŏ xao jö-ki-ke rái-ni yo. '''Jabotanese: Abzaahric: Clobzkan: English: ''The wind has danced beneath it's wings with grace.'' Word for Word: ''wind (pronoun for animals)(genitive case) wing(plural marker)(genitive case) beneath dance(physical case)(completed action) grace(instrumental case) (past tense).'' J. Romanisation: 'àkä-i! ga'a-tem pan nha al-ki ˝pan-ọ kaso oga na i? '''A. Romanisation: '''akä-i! ga'a-tem pan nha al-ki ˝pan-o kaso oga na i? '''C. Romanisation: 'àkä-i! ga'a-tem pan nha al-ki ˝pan-ŏ kaso oga na i? '''Jabotanese: Abzaahric: Clobzkan: English: ''Please! Where can I get help for my sister?'' Word for Word: ''please(imperative mood)! where(locative marker) I help receive(physical case) (dative case)I(gentive case) sister(dative case) can (open question marker) (imperative mood)?''